


When Ginny and Harry Eloped... Sort Of

by GryffindorHealer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorHealer/pseuds/GryffindorHealer
Summary: It's a press and paparazzi feeding frenzy when one of Wizarding Great Britain's most famous couples announce their engagement. They expected that, but when someone from the Ministry unexpectedly moves to take over the planning of their big day, Ginny becomes most unhappy. Harry tries to set things right for her. And thus, as it so often does, upon what seemed a simple, small decision did the future turn.





	1. Diagon Alley Ambush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Read All About It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572119) by [Ray_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes). 
  * Inspired by [Dancing with Ginny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767916) by [sbmcneil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbmcneil/pseuds/sbmcneil). 



**3 March, 2002**

Harry Potter slipped the magically shrunken shopping bag into his pocket, stepped out of Quality Quidditch into Diagon Alley, and stopped in the warm sun under a brilliant blue sky. He inhaled a slow, deep breath of chill air, luxuriating in the myriad smells of Tulip, Dogs Mercury, and Primrose. This first truly glorious day proved Spring finally defeated the truly horrible winter just past, the world emerging from its frigid hibernation. It’s too nice, he decided, I’m walking to the Leaky Cauldron.

And thus, as it so often does, upon what seemed a simple, small decision did the future turn.

Harry set off toward the Leaky Cauldron, strolling past shops and shoppers. While not as crowded as it would be during Easter hols, he meandered through clots of people stepping out from greengrocers and milliners, even a hardy few coming from the reopened Fortesques.

An older wizard emerged from Bartemy's Blooms, crossed the Alley, and handed a bouquet of daffodils, calandine, and violets to an older witch. Harry watched her eyes light up as she took the bouquet from him, hugging him close.

 _That’ll be Gin and I one day_ , he thought.

He paused outside Flourish & Blots briefly, making a mental note to tell Hermione that _A History of Magic in the North American Colonies_ was out. He almost made it to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes when the ambush started.

“Harry Potter, is it true you and Ginny Weasley are engaged to marry?” “Have you and Ginny set a date yet?” “What can you tell us…” “Do you have any leads…” “Where will you and Ginny…”

Bloody hell, Harry thought. The bedlam grew louder as the gaggle of reporters descended on him. Starting the centering breaths Fleur taught him when she started as his press secretary, he turned to them starting to feel and certainly looking a lot calmer. He raised his arms, palms outward.

“Hold on, one at a time please so I can hear you. I’m on my way to a meeting, so only one question each, please,” he called out.

“Harry, is it true you and Ginny Weasley are engaged?”

“Yes,” he said. “Next.”

“What can you tell us about the Hampstead abductions? Any leads?”

“I can tell you it’s an ongoing investigation and nothing further. Next.”

“Have you and Ginny set a date yet?”

“Not yet.”

“What do you think of the Harpies chances vs Puddlemere, upcoming? The only undefeated teams this season.”

“I should think somewhere between quite good to brilliantly excellent, actually,” he replied, to a response of laughter. The door to WWW opened behind him.

“Wotcher, Harry,” said George.

“Hullo George.” George turned to the reporters.

“Thank you, ladies and gents, but you heard Harry, he’s meeting with me. And as you know, time is money, so no further questions at this time. Harry,” he finished, opening the shop door, “after you.”

Babble broke out, shouted questions tumbling over themselves as they stepped into WWW. The click of the door latch cut them off as the anti-Press wards Bill and George put into place years back kicked in. Angelina waved from the counter where she placed a purchase into a bright green bag. Several other customers wandered about.

“Hi, Harry,” Angelina grinned at him as they came up to the counter. The customer she’s just helped did a double take looking up, which Harry politely didn’t notice, then hurried out of the shop. No doubt later she’d regale her friends with the story “I saw Harry Potter today…”

“Thanks for the rescue, George. Great timing.”

“So what sort of meeting were you strolling so nonchalantly to, yeah?”

Harry chuckled. “Lunch at the Leaky, actually, with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.” Looking at both of them, he added, “Care to join us?”

Angelina waved to two of them off. “I’ve got the shop, George. You two go. Do you good.”

“You sure, Angie?”

“Yes, off with you now. Ron left maybe ten minutes ago, Harry.”

George looked out the window at the hovering reporters. “Best we floo over, Harry.”

Harry glanced out as well. “Good idea. Lead on, McWeasley.”

— – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —

The flames in the Leaky Cauldron fireplace flared green. George and Harry stepped out, brushing off ashes. Hannah Abbot looked over from the far end of the bar, and raised three fingers to her right eyebrow in salute to Harry. Harry in turn waggled his right hand, thumb out towards George then himself, then raised three fingers on his left hand, which shifted into only his ring finger. Hannah nodded. “Come on, then, George.”

“What was that about, Harry, some deep, dark secret code or something?” George asked curiously. Harry chuckled as he set off down the hall to the private rooms. “Neither deep nor dark and I'm not sure how private yet. Hannah told me which room we're meeting in, I told her your money's no good here today and what we wanted to order.” George chuckled.

“All that so quickly. Clever. Must help when it's crowded here.”

“Yeah, Hannah suggested it one night after the paparazzi stormed the place.” They opened the door marked 3 and startled Ron and Hermione.

“Oi! Knock next time, yeah?” hollered Ron as Hermione turned toward the window, straightening her robes. George laughed.

“So this is how you spend your luncheons, little Bro?” Ron glared.

“Not always, George. Sometimes we play wizards chess.”

Harry sat in the chair at the end of the table, an unconscious trait he'd picked up while on assignments. He could see both the door and the windows from here. “Don't fuss about it, Ron. Happens to Gin and I with you lot all the time.”

“Well, you should be in private, then.”

“What, Grimmauld Place isn't private?” Ron dropped his glare, sheepishly.

“I've floo-called ever since then.” Harry chuckled, and the others started sitting as well. Hannah came in with a tray, set out pint mugs before George and Harry, and a shepherds pie. The third pint Harry ordered she set before the chair next to him. “Silverware and plates on the side cabinet, and who's the extra pint for, Ginny?”

“Yeah, send her in when she gets here, please. Should be soon.” Hannah nodded and left, noise from the public area leaking in when the door opened. Harry and George both sipped on their pints.

“Ah, that's good,” said George, “but it isn't butterbeer.”

Harry chuckled. “No, it's Hannah's newest brew, a pale ale. Gotten to be one of my favorites.”

The door slammed open to a cacophony, admitting a fiery-faced redhead, then shut again. “Bloody sodding dickheads!” muttered Ginny, crossing the room to sit in Harry's lap, took his pint from his hand and tossed back a big swallow. Eyes growing, she took another swallow. “That's good, but it's not butterbeer.” Chuckles around.

“I did get you one, Ginny.”

“Thanks, Harry, you're learning.” Another swallow, then she saw his puppy-dog eyes. “Don't worry, we'll share that one too,” she said, planting a quick, slightly frothy kiss on his lips. “What is this?”

“It's that new brew Hannah introduced me to when we came here after we got engaged,” replied Harry. George cocked his head at him.

“Hence, the ring finger of your left hand earlier, Harry?” he asked. Harry nodded back.

“She asked me to try it when we arrived, said she didn't have a name for it yet. When Gin showed her the ring and they got done squealing together about it,” Ginny punched his arm, “Ow! Anyway, a bit later Hannah told me she's calling it Engaged.”

“Ooo, that's nice,” said Ginny, draining the first pint. Harry quickly snagged the one off the table for a good mouthful of his own. “But what in hell is the damn Press doing here today?”

“Harry decided to take a stroll along Diagon Alley,” replied George, “got ambushed by them. Though I thought we'd shaken them off the trail.”

Ron started setting out plates and silverware while Hermione cut the pie. “They've gotten rather relentless again, since you two published your engagement announcement in the _Quibbler,_ ” she said.

“And that was bloody brilliant,” George laughed. “Whose idea was that?”

“Rather a joint effort, really,” replied Ginny. “We were delighting in the feeling of being freshly engaged, and Harry started worrying about the press getting hold of it, blowing it all out of proportion. I suggested we control it, using a press outlet we both trust and used before. Harry liked it, we talked to Luna, she's the one suggested using that portrait Charlie did of us. We added the notice. Luna added the fake 'Continued On' part.”

Ron and Hermione chuckled, Ron around a mouthful of shepherds pie. “Took people a couple weeks to figure out it wasn't a joke,” said Hermione.

“Then they did, and it started getting brutal,” replied Ginny, glaring at the door. “And then that cow from the Ministry called us in.”

“From the Ministry? Who?” asked Hermione.

“Sera something.”

“Serafina Huxterbie-Sunderstone,” said Harry, quietly.

“Secretary for Public Information and Taradiddle Affairs? What did she have to do with it?”

Ginny's face took on a 'swallowed a lemon whole' expression, her voice nasal and pinched, “You are both prominent public figures, Chosen One, Hero of the Resistance, Battle of Hogwarts and all. Your wedding is entirely too important to leave to amateurs. My department will plan the entire affair under my direct supervision.”

“Oh, that's uncanny,” said Hermione. “But she can't do that!”

George asked, “And she's still standing, not smothered in bats?”

“Harry took my wand away,” Ginny muttered. Harry chuckled.

“And she almost knocked me flat trying to get it back.”

“Well I was a bit irritated, wasn't I.” They all laughed over that one. Ginny snagged a forkful of pie and offered it to Harry. Ron snorted.

“Oi, sit in your own chair, yeah!” She stuck her tongue out at him, then fed Harry another mouthful.

“She can't do that,” Hermione said again.

“Yeah, well she bloody well is so far. Add to that the renewed stalking by the Press, and I swear, I'm so tired of all this already that for two knuts I'd grab Harry and all you lot and elope!' said Ginny.

'No!' George jumped in. 'You can't. You do that and Mum will have Harry's bollocks, and that's going to make grandchildren difficult, and Mum will regret that.' They all turned to George, who hid his sudden blush behind sipping his pint. Harry's lips quirked into a small grin as the silence lengthened. Hermione saw it first.

“Harry?”

“George, a very clever witch once told me that the thing about growing up with some of her brothers is, one starts thinking anything is possible if one just has the nerve,” said Harry. Everybody now turned to him. Hermione and Ginny both recognized the glint in his eyes that said Inspiration.

“Harry, what are you thinking?” asked Ginny, a matching grin growing on her face. Harry slowly turned to look at each in turn.

“Right. I'm going to just put this out there on the table, and then you lot start picking it apart for the holes we need to fill.”

 


	2. A Plan Comes Together

**4 March, 2002**

The next day, George kept an eye on the clock in Wizarding Wheezes. Around noon, Angie asked him why and he shrugged, just that he needed to floo call Charlie and wanted to get him about dinner Charlie's time. Around four in the afternoon he told Angie he'd be in the office. There he took a pinch of floo powder, tossed it into the fireplace, and called out, “Romanian Dragon Reserve, Charlie Weasley please.”

A few seconds later, a face he didn't quite recognize spun into the flames and an accented voice replied, “Wait few minutes. We are getting Charlie.” And a minute or so following, Charlie's head appeared in the flames.

“Hi George. What's up? Everything OK?”

“Yeah, Charlie, everybody is good. I'm just calling to find out how soon you could get here for a Sunday Family Dinner?” Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“Pretty busy just now, we've got several dragons that are incubating, due to hatch fairly soon. Why?”

George opened his mouth, paused, looked puzzled, and regrouped. “I can't tell you exactly, Charlie. It's, well, both simple and complicated, so let me say this: unless you want to miss probably the biggest prank of the century, and if you could please keep me from breathing bats, when could you be here?”

Charlie cocked his head slightly, thinking about what George said, then started to grin. “Hold a mo',” he said, his head turning. George saw his lips move, knew he was asking someone else there a question, then he turned back to George, his grin even bigger. “I can be there weekend after next. Should I owl Mum?”

George shook his head. “No, I'll let her know. Thanks, Charlie.”

“No worries, Bro. Give my love to everyone, and a big hug to the newly engaged couple, yeah.”

“Will do, Charlie. Bye.” Grinning, he inked his quill and wrote on a parchment on the desk.

 

_Mum,_

_Good news! Just talked to Charlie and among other things, he says he's coming for a short visit weekend after next. Just letting you know._

_George_

— – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —

**5 March, 2002**

The next morning, Harry sat in on the weekly briefing with the Minister of Magic. Robards ran through the list of open investigations, then had the lead Auror on the international ones deliver a synopsis. Harry paid enough attention to be able to answer with some clarity if he got called, but none of his current cases involved anything on that level. As his coworkers started to leave when the meeting was dismissed, he held back until Robards and Shacklebolt stood in a clear area, the Minister's professional assistant standing near. Taking a deep breath to help slow his heart, he walked up to them.

“Excuse me, Minister, Boss, I wonder if I could have a moment?” Looking at him, they both spoke simultaneously.

“Professional?” asked Robards.

“Personal?” asked Kingsley.

“Bit of both, actually,” Harry replied with a smile. Kingsley turned to his PA, inquiry in his eyes.

“You've about 20 minutes to your next appointment, sir,” she replied, “but it will take us five or so to get there.” Kingsley turned back to Harry.

“Right, Harry, you heard the time-keeper. You've got 15.” Harry heaved a sigh.

“Don't think it will take that long, at least not for you. I need to ask a favor.”

— – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —

 That evening, Ginny flooed into the Leaky Cauldron on her way home from practice. Gwenog worked the Harpies hard that day, what with the upcoming game with Puddlemere. Both teams being the only undefeated teams in Great Britain that season, the media hype kept growing. Despite the post-practice whirlpool bath and massage, Ginny's thighs and shoulders ached from the new play maneuvers they put together for the game.

Looking around Ginny felt mild surprise and some gratitude at how empty the Leaky looked this evening. Hannah leaned on the near end of the bar, chatting with Neville Longbottom. She smiled as Ginny walked up, as did Neville when he saw her.

“Hi Ginny,” they chorused. She leaned against the bar next to Neville.

“Hi back. What are you doing here, Nev? Shouldn't you be up at Hogwarts, Professor Longbottom?” He chuckled back.

“I don't have the night watch today, and someone invited me to dinner,” tilting his head towards Hannah. “I'll be back there in time for class tomorrow.”

Ginny glanced between the two of them. “Good for you.”

“You want some dinner, Ginny? Something to drink?” asked Hannah. Ginny shook her head.

“No, thanks, just stopped in to ask you when Neville would be here, and here you are already, Nev. Harry's got a light case load just now, promised me dinner would be on when I got home. Which is great, because then it can be dinner and another hot soak in the tub.”

Hannah nodded. “Working hard for the upcoming game, are you. Speaking of which, Neville here is trying to talk me into going to the game with him. Says he got two tickets somewhere, now where might those have come from, hmm?”

“I have no idea,” replied Ginny, angelic innocence personified radiating from her face. “But you should definitely take him up on it.” They all laughed.

“You and Harry set a date yet, Gin? Just trying to get an idea what I'll be able to put together for the floral arrangements I promised.,” Neville asked.

Ginny turned to him. “Yeah, about that, Nev.”

— – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —

**7 March, 2002**

Hermione appeared outside the Hogwarts gates, which Hagrid opened for her, greeting her with a typical Hagrid hug. “Good ter see yeh, Hermione. Professor McGonagall's expectin' yer. Password today is 'butterscotch'.”

“Good to see you as well, Hagrid,” she replied as the gates closed behind them and they started towards the castle. “and thanks for that. Say, Ron and I would like to invite you over to the Burrow Sunday next, around noonish. But please keep it quiet, sort of a surprise for Ginny and Harry.”

“Be happy ter, and mums the word. Hogwarts business, sort o', right? This a party for their engagement?”

She laughed, “Yes, something like that.” They continued to chat along the walk until Hagrid excused himself. “Got ter do some las' minute things fer Magical Creatures. First Years today, yer know. Say hullo to ever'one for me.” She reassured him she would, then continued on up and into the castle, finding the gargoyle before the stairs to the Headmistress' office.

“Butterscotch.” The gargoyle leapt to the side, and she went up on the rising circular stairs, then knocked on the door at the top.

“Enter,” came Professor McGonagall's voice. “Ah, good morning Hermione. Sit, please, there's tea and some fresh scones up from the kitchens here.” She waved her wand and the pot poured a cup for Hermione, cup and saucer and a small plate with a scone wafting over to settle on the table next to Hermione's chair.

“Thank you, Professor.”  
  
“Please, Hermione, Minerva. After all, you've been graduated these past three years and making something of a name for yourself at the Ministry.” Sipping her tea to but a bit of time, Hermione smiled.

“I'm sorry, Prof... Minerva, it's just a bit difficult to think of you as something other than one of my teachers.” Minerva McGonagall scoffed. “But before we start our discussion about my planned proposal, I'd like to ask you to join us for dinner at the Burrow around noon, Sunday next.”

“Sunday next? Yes, I can be there. Is it something special?”

“Yes, for Ginny and Harry, you know.” The Headmistress smiled rather widely. “It's a bit of a surprise, as well. Could you bring or wear something in Gryffindor colors, please?”

“Certainly. Now, if that's settled, let's attend to your proposal.”

— – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —

**12 March, 2002**

“Ms. Jones,” said her Professional Assistant. “There's a Mr. Ronald Weasley here asking to see you. He doesn't have an appointment. And yes, he does look a lot like Ginny.” Gwenog grinned.

“One of her brothers, then. How much time before the team meeting?”

“Easily a half hour, could make it longer.”

“No, that will do. Send him in, please, Kathy.”

Shortly, Ron walked through the door, to find Gwenog standing to greet him. “Ron, right? And aren't you the Cannons fan?”

“Right in one. Though I did tell Ginny I'll cheer for her whenever you lot aren't playing my team.” Gwenog chuckled.

“Fair enough. To what do I owe a visit from one of Ginny's brothers?” she asked. Ron chuckled.

“Ginny says you get right to business. We're throwing a small party for Ginny and Harry this Sunday coming. Do you think you could come?”

“This related to the recent engagement?”

“You could say that,” Ron replied.

“I don't ordinarily join team members outside of official functions.”

“Mean a lot to Gin if you do. Well, if it helps, or maybe it will hurt, Gin already asked a few teammates.” Gwen chuckled.

“Her reserve Chaser partners and Doozer?” Ron nodded. “Those four are closer than knifflers to gold sometimes.” She cocked her head slightly to her left. “Got to admire a Cannons fan who'll walk into the Harpies Den to ask a favor. Sure. When and where?”

“Sunday next, as I said, noon, at our family home, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole.”

“I'll be there.”

“Thanks. As I said, it will mean a lot to Gin. She thinks quite highly of you. And thank you for seeing me, unplanned. I should go, need to get back to work myself.”

Ron stopped briefly just outside the training pitch, thinking that meeting went better than he'd expected. Ginny hadn't looked optimistic when they'd talked over the guest list and he'd mentioned Gwenog. Grinning, he started walking towards the Apparition point he'd been directed towards.

 


	3. Moments

**15 March, 2002**

The hearth flames in the Burrow's kitchen flared green and Charlie stepped out, brushing ashes off and shaking his head, wondering why bother with so many burn holes from the dragon kits. “Anyone here?” he called out.

“Charlie!” Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen and hugged her son. “George said you'd be by. How long are you staying?”

“Just the weekend, Mum. Where should I put my ruck?”

“I'll take it, dear. Your dad's out in that work shed of his. He's looking forward to seeing you, go on now.” Charlie hugged her and kissed her cheek, and smiling walked back out the door. It felt good to be home, even if it would be a short visit. Something was going to happen this weekend, something other than the usual family dinner gathering, and now he knew his mother didn't know about it. Not that he knew much, but this was going to be interesting.

— – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  

**17 March, 2002**

Harry woke and stretched, arm reaching across the bed after... the empty bed. Ginny spent Saturday night at Ron and Hermione's flat, something about being able to tell Mrs. Weasley that she hadn't been with him. If Mrs. Weasley asked. Their bed felt very empty last night. The whole house had, actually.

He rolled out of bed and started the morning stretch routine he'd done since becoming an Auror three and a half years ago. Not calisthenics, not quite yoga, bits of both. Then he walked to the window and pulled the curtain aside. Rain washed down the pane. Well, he thought, if it's raining here it could well be raining in Devon. It was early still, he wasn't expected at the Burrow for several hours at least, maybe it would stop by then. Best to prepare otherwise. Dressing, he went down for breakfast.

 — – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  — – — – —  

 Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood in the sitting room of Ron and Hermione's flat. Hermione held a list in her hand.

“Muggle suits for you and Harry?” she asked.

“On hangers, shrunk in a garment bag, in my rucksack,” replied Ron.

“Rings?”

“Harry's bringing them,” said Ginny.

“Change of –“

“Hermione, for Merlin’s sake, we went over this list yesterday during dinner and last night before bed, at which point we put all the various and sundry items into the places they needed to be for today. Do you have your bloody beaded clutch, because that's where everything else is. Let's just go, already.” Ginny stopped, took a slow breath and let it out. “Sorry. But I need to get moving.”

Ron smirked. “Feeling a bit anxious?”

“No.” Two sets of eyes peering at her face. “Maybe.” Unwavering eyes. “Yes. Some. But I'm fine. We just need to get moving. Please.” Hermione smiled, rolling the list tightly into a small scroll which she then pushed into her beaded clutch.

“Right then.” She tossed a pinch of floo powder into the hearth and called out, “The Burrow.” Then she stepped through to her parents home.

 


	4. The Announcement

It was indeed raining in Devon, when Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into the kitchen at the Burrow. Molly Weasley turned and gathered them all into hugs. “So glad you're here. Isn't the weather beastly?”

“Mum,” Ginny said, hugging her back, “Did you get my owl? We've invited a few extra people this week.”

“Yes, yes, and Charlie's here too, isn't that grand? Your friends from the Harpies, Gaia, Ginger, and Doozer are here already. Also Gwenog, you didn't tell me she was coming, but it's all good. We've plenty. Neville, Hannah, and Luna arrived about a half hour ago.”

“Is Harry here yet?” asked Ginny.

“Yes, he's here. Now go on, go visit.”

Just then the flue flared again, and Minerva McGonagall stepped into the room.

“Professor, welcome,” said Hermione as she took McGonagall's cloak. Minerva McGonagall tightened her Gryffindor shawl on her shoulders.

“Thank you, Hermione, and I've told you, you've all certainly earned the right to use my given name. Hagrid sends his apologies, but he's come down with a terrible head cold. Poppy absolutely forbid him to go out in this weather at his age.”

“Oh! Ginny and Harry will be so disappointed, Harry particularly hoped Hagrid could be here today. Minerva, why don't you take Mrs. Weasley and go visit some?” Hermione nodded significantly to Minerva, and turned to hang the traveling cloak on a hook by the door, where it magically was sorted into a closet since today, so many extra cloaks and coats were there.

“Certainly. Come, Molly, shall we catch up on things while these youngsters take care of the kitchen for just a bit?” She hooked her hand into Molly's arm, and they stepped into the next room where the greetings sounded as the Headmistress joined the crowd.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief as the flue flared green and Kingsley Shacklebolt and his wife stepped into the kitchen. He nodded to Hermione, who held a single finger to her lips.

“Harry told me he didn't mention you will be here, Minister, and to please wait. They're going to make the announcement as soon as I let them know you're here. You'll know when to come in.”

Kingsley broke into a huge smile and nodded. Hermione turned and walked into the sitting room. Harry and Ginny, both watching for her, grinned when she nodded slightly at them and went to join Ron. The couple turned back to the crowd.

“Hey, everyone, I'd like to say something,” Harry called over the voices. A few people stilled but the hubbub continued. “Everyone...” A piercing whistle broke over everyone, all turning towards them. Ginny removed the two fingers from her mouth.

“Harry and I want to say something now we're all here,” she said, and nudged him. All eyes turned to Harry.

“Well, first, we want to thank you all for coming. Most of you know at least enough about my early life, and it means a lot for me to let you know you've finally gotten it through my thick skull that you're my family...” His throat clenched in a fist-sized knot and his eyes threatened to suddenly spill so he turned his head and rested his chin on Ginny's head. She picked up her cue immediately, squeezing his hand.

“Right after I told Harry 'Yes', we spent a whole day talking – ”

“Talking. Right.” called Charlie, to many laughs.

“Talking, Charlie, yes. And some serious talking, too,” responded Ginny. Harry, voice recovered, added “Actually, a good bit of non-verbal communication happened.” More laughs and Ron hollering “Oi! Too Much Information!”

“We realized right off that the media would turn this whole thing into a circus,” continued Ginny, “We wanted to control how it got out, being I am one of the star players for the Harpies. (“The Star Chaser!” and “Go Canons” George and Ron yelled) You may also have noticed that Harry seems to have done a couple things that earned him some notoriety as well.” More laughs bounced around the room. “Which is what led to our public announcement in the Quibbler. and, well, it worked.” She beamed at Luna.

“We also both agreed,” Harry went on, “that we wanted only our closest friends and family on our day. But then someone in one of the Ministry departments started pushing in and trying to control things, which didn't set at all well with Ginny, and...”

“You eloped!” cried Percy.

“No,you prat” George yelled back, “I told them they couldn't or Mum would have Harry's bol... well, Mum would do something that would make grandchildren a bit difficult.” Laughter erupted again, all except Molly Weasley who yelled “George!” while simultaneously blushing furiously.

“No, we didn't,” said Harry, his own laughter dying down. “I'd never do that to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Then I remembered something Gin said to me, back at Hogwarts one time when I felt a bit desperate to talk with Sirius, and what with one thing leading to another here we are...” He looked at Ginny, Ginny grinned back at him, they both turned to face the crowd and simultaneously – “We're getting married, today, now, with all of you here with us to share.”

Whirling snitch wings would echo louder than the thunder outside in the silence following. Molly Weasley's hands flew to cover her open mouth (quite a few gaping jaws faced the happy couple, actually) and she sat rather abruptly in Arthur’s lap. The silence stretched a bit, slowly being overcome by the ticking of the Weasley grandfather clock.

“But Harry, who is going to officiate?” Arthur asked, softly patting his wife’s back.

“I believe that's why Harry asked me here today, Arthur,” came a basso voice from the kitchen, and the Shacklebolt's came into the room. “Good afternoon everyone.”

In the sudden silence that followed the Minister of Magic's announcement, Molly looked from the couple, to Kingsley, back to the couple, then to her husband. She looked into his eyes, and with the softest of voices uttered, “Arthur, our baby is getting married today! To Harry!”

Pandemonium reigned.

Again, a piercing whistle demanded quiet, this time from Bill. Mrs. Weasley looked over the gathered family and friends.

“Well, since there's going to be a wedding, we need to get this place ready! Bill, you and Charlie start sorting this room so we can all enjoy this. Ginny, who are your attendants?”

“Luna and Hermione”

“Harry?”

“Ron and George.”

“Right, then whoever isn't helping Bill and Charlie get this room ready, help with the cooking and getting the dining table fit for after. Now, Ginny, let's get you and your attendants ready.”

“Mum, I'm already wearing what I want to.” Molly looked her daughter over.

“Ginevra Molly Weasley, while you look very nice in that dress, it is not the one you're wearing to marry Harry. Ladies, let's get up to Arthur and my bedroom. Let's go.” Ginny's face set at first, but the look Molly gave her changed her mind, and the four ladies started up the stairs.

“Harry,” said Mr. Weasley, “I presume you've brought something a tad more formal than those jeans?”

Harry replied, “Yeah, Ron's got them with Hermione.”

“Well, then, Ron, we'll let you be about your appointed duties. Harry,” said Mr. Weasley, “when no matter how involved in the planning they are, there is time for two individuals to simply stand aside, wait as patiently as they can and then go and do what they are there to do. One of them is the Groom, and the other is the Father of the Bride. Since that is us today, let’s just step into what we shall for now call the Study and do our parts.” Together they climbed the stairs and went into Ginny's first floor bedroom.

With the door closed behind them, Harry paced back and forth and around the small room while Arthur sat in the rocking chair. “Harry, calm down, please.”

“Arthur, I’m shite at waiting. I've gotten better at it, I was fine when I left home this morning. Why do I now feel more scared than I did when I went to face Tom bloody Riddle in the Forest.”

Arthur Weasley sighed softly, smiled calmly, stood up and walked to Harry. He placed his hands on fidgeting shoulders and turned the young man to face him. “Look at me,” he said, but Harry continued to stare at the raindrops coursing down the window. “Look at me.”

Harry turned. His eyes met Arthur Weasley's and it felt like diving into the calm pond on the Burrow. “When you went into the Forest, you accepted that you went to die, to protect all those you love and more. And as frightening as it seemed at the time, it is never hard to die, Harry. Now, here, you are choosing Life. To merge your life with Ginny’s, and in that merger you two will become greater than the sum of you. It is a change there is no way to truly describe, because the only people who will understand are those who already did this. This isn’t an end, Harry. It’s a Beginning. There’s no way to know what’s to come except to Live.”

Their eyes locked, Harry’s breathing slowed, his feet stilled. ‘Were you this scared when… on your…”

“Oh, yes. Oh my yes.” Harry took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and turned to sit on the edge of the bed. Arthur sat back in the chair.

“Harry, when Ginny was six she was already quite taken with Quidditch. She'd figured out how to break into our broom shed and would sneak out of the house at night to go fly. Shortly before her eighth birthday, with Ron nine and all their brothers either off to Hogwarts or out on their own, one of my co-workers gave me a set of tickets to a match; he'd had a family emergency of some sort and, well, told me to take a couple of our children.” Harry seemed to settle a bit, his attention caught learning something about Ginny from long before he met her.

“The match was on her birthday. It was the Holyhead Harpies versus the Chudley Cannons. While it proved a rather lopsided match, I suspect this is the point that Ron became such a devout Cannons fan, as did Ginny for the Harpies. But... well, what I want to tell you is this. We had quite good seats, overall, and at one point in this game, right there in front of us, one of the Harpies Chasers fumbled a pass and one of the Cannons Chasers recovered it. Ginny climbed up onto her seat and in a very loud, carrying voice proceeded to tell that Harpie, er, 'You (Your Parents Weren't Married) bumbling incompetent, you should have had that!'

“It became rather quiet in the seats surrounding us, I can tell you. I felt quite mortified as everyone turned to us. I had no idea she even knew that word. I am not sure if she knew the meaning of it. It's entirely possible she did. And it seemed everyone looked at us. Ginny simply returned their regard and said, 'What? That was a simple pass.'

“Then people began to chuckle and laugh, some even winking at me. Ginny sat back down with a 'grumph', and we enjoyed the rest of the game immensely.”

Harry sat, somewhat goggle-eyed looking at Arthur, his mouth slightly agape. “Ginny did that?”

“Yes, she did. When Molly heard the tale from Ron, she sent Ginny off to bed without dinner.”

“On her birthday? No birthday dinner?” Arthur smiled.

“Yes. On her birthday. She was still awake, sitting at her desk and looking out her window when I checked on her just before bed time. It seemed obvious watching her that she replayed portions of that match until she realized I stood there. She apologized to me for her outburst. I told her she needed to apologize to her mother in the morning, But not to worry, because I would be apologizing to Molly that evening for not disciplining Ginny earlier.” Harry shook his head slowly, face still incredulous.

“There are a couple reasons I'm telling you this, Harry, one of which is to help you calm down a bit. Also, though I believe you've already discovered this, your soon to be wife is a deeply passionate woman. In that, she is very much her mother's daughter. Both of us are very happy and proud of you both. But Molly will be speaking to you about the suddenness of today's events. Possibly not today, but soon, definitely. Just quietly take your lumps, Harry, because once she's got it off her chest, all will be forgiven and forgotten. And that advice goes for Ginny as well.”

Harry nodded. Just then a soft knock sounded on the door, and Ron stepped in carrying two hangers.

“Dad, Harry, Mum says it's time for us to get dressed. Fleur will bring up the boutonnieres for all of us. You OK, mate?” Harry smiled at his best friend and Best Man.

“Yeah. Let's do this.”

 


	5. Bonded

Fleur knocked on the door to Ginny's bedroom and entered when called, carrying three boutonnieres. She took in the three men, now dressed for the ceremony, and smiled. “Oh! _Vous êtes tous si beaux._ 'Arry, so very 'andsome, you will make Ginny so 'appy.” She walked to Arthur first and helped set a boutonniere in his lapel.

“ _Beau Papa, il est temps que tu ailles chez ta fille_. Go now, upstairs, to your beautiful daughter, zey are waiting.” Then she hugged and kissed him on both cheeks. Arthur turned to Harry, placed his hands on his shoulders again, and smiled hugely.

“I will see you shortly.” Then he left. Fleur looked to Ron and Harry. “And now, _mes frères_ , let us set these flowers, and downstairs wiz you, for it is time for you to get married, 'Arry.” Shortly the three of them left the room, Harry closing the door behind them. He paused briefly, hand on the door, smiling slightly at the memories of the many times he and Ginny had sought some privacy here. Then he turned and strode downstairs to the drawing room. There he found the gathered family leaving a bit of an aisle, and joined Ron and George before the fireplace with Kingsley.

He stood fidgeting a bit, and Kingsley smiled at him. “Relax, Harry.” Harry took a deep breath, then turned as the room quieted. Molly Weasley stood at the foot of the stairs wearing a green dress that showed her figure without fitting tightly. It struck him then how much Ginny resembled her mother. Time, children, and trials of living through two parts of a war marked her yet Mrs. Weasley still radiated happiness and beauty as she waited for her eldest son to escort her into the room. Harry knew, looking at her, that when Ginny reached her mother's age he would still see her as the most beautiful woman in his life.

Bill stepped up and escorted his mother to the row of chairs set before the fireplace for her, Arthur, and Andromeda. Luna and Hermione stepped off the stairs. Angelina tapped Teddy's shoulders, and pointed towards Harry while whispering in his ears. Teddy held up the small pillow with the wedding rings, walked through the open aisle way and stopped next to his grandmother, sitting in the row of chairs set for them, then first Hermione followed by Luna walked up to stand opposite the groom and his attendants.

Arthur and Ginny stepped off the stairs and stopped next to each other. Harry vaguely heard sighs and gasps from the assembly; mostly he only saw Ginny, her red copper-gold hair shimmering, gathered loosely and draped over her right shoulder, brown eyes blazing with happiness.

“Blimey,” whispered Ron in his ear. “That's Mums wedding dress.” Harry nodded, still lost at the vision of this woman who would join her life with his. The ivory tinged white dress fit her form, the lace-trimmed hem at her knees, more lace following the scooped neckline that showed off her freckled shoulders. He'd never before seen her looking this radiant, so confident (even when playing for the Harpies), knew he looked forward to a lifetime of counting all those freckles. Arthur nudged her lightly, and whispered something in her ear. Looking into her father's eyes she giggled softly, and nodded. She shifted the bouquet of lily's and primrose to her right hand, then linked her left into his right arm. Much too slowly for Harry, they walked to the fireplace.

“Who gives this woman today?” asked Kingsley.

Arthur looked into Ginny’s eyes and took a deep breath. “I am her father and escort,” he said firmly, “and I tell you all that no one gives her.” He turned to Harry, who pulled his eyes from Ginny, still with the huge smile that lit his face when he first saw Arthur and Ginny enter the room but now with a slightly puzzled hint in his eyes. “She chooses this man _herself_ , freely.”

And Arthur Weasley let go of his only daughters hands. Sitting next to his own wife, he took Molly’s hand in his, making no effort at all to hide either the smile matching Harry’s that now filled his face, nor the tears that Molly started to wipe from his face. She stopped, took her husbands other hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulders where their tears could mingle together.

They watched as Luna took Ginny's bouquet and she stepped up to Harry to take his hands in hers.

Kingsley's eyes swept slowly across the gathered faces, drawing their attention to him and the couple.

“We are gathered here today by the invitation of Ginny and Harry to witness their declaration of vows to merge their two lives into one. When Harry asked me to officiate, I learned that Harry has been to only two weddings, either Wizarding or Muggle. So I told him that he, Ginny, and I must meet before I could answer, because in a Wizarding Matrimonial Bonding, the magic, our Magic, will not work if the officiant does not perceive the love between the celebrants.” He looked into both Harry's and Ginny's eyes, a gentle smile on his face.

“Some of what I learned when we met may be new to all of you here; certainly it was to me. That one of Harry's quests, and certainly one held longer than disposing of a certain … unfriendly … wizard is to find something stolen from him, the loving warmth of family. And his surprise to find it here, with Ginny at the center. That Ginny loved Harry long before she ever met him, and her utter amazement to learn the reality of the man to be far greater and complex than the childhood dream.

“I asked if they wished to write their own vows, and both replied no, the traditional ones well covered their intentions. Meditating on that, it became obvious their life together so far exemplifies they are already living to those vows, and thus declaring them before witness simply acknowledges existing reality.

“I see you've already joined your hands. Repeat after me, then: I, Harry James Potter…”

With a pause long enough to take a deep breath Harry spoke, unrushed yet without waiting for Kingsley to continue prompting him.

“I Harry James, take thee Ginevra Molly, to have and hold, for better for worse, in sickness in health, for richer for poorer, to be your Soul and Heart until Death does us part.”

Ginny's eyes started brimming wet as Harry spoke, and spilled over at the last part. She barely heard Kingsley prompt her.

“I, Ginevra Molly and dammit Harry I am NOT crying…” He squeezed her hand gently, his green eyes drawing her in, she saw the glistening and his tears spilling … _felt his tears on her cheeks, hers, on his_. Inhaling deeply, her voice rang out into the world, “I, Ginevra Molly, take thee Harry James, to have and hold, for better for worse, in sickness in health, for richer for poorer, to be your Soul and be your Heart until Death does us part.”

Kingsley called out, “The rings, please.” He looked around the room. Andromeda nudged Teddy, who stood enthralled with his hair shimmering between emerald and fiery red, whispering into his ear. Teddy stooped down picking up a small satin pillow. Holding it proudly out at his shoulder height, he stepped up to Ginny and Harry, back straight and face focused on his task. Teddy held the pillow high, and Kingsley winked at him. Then he nodded to the couple, who both placed the fingers of their left hands lightly upon the pillow. His wand circled above their fingers, tip hovered over the rings, both briefly glowing sunrise gold, then said, “Take and exchange these tokens of the vows you make today.” Hermione and Ron each took one of the plain gold bands from the pillow, handing them respectively to Ginny and Harry.

Ginny’s shoulders scrunched up slightly and Harry quirked his eyebrows at the quietest of giggles as he slid her band onto her finger next to her engagement ring. Then emerald green lost themselves in demure chocolate peeking from under eyelashes while the coquettish grin promised something else entirely as she slid his ring onto his finger.

“Minerva, if you would please.” McGonagall stepped forward, taking her shawl and draping it over the bridal couples hands, wrapping it once, twice, thrice. The Gryffindor colors began to shine, scarlet and gold as she stepped back.

“Ginevra and Harry, you vowed today before these witnesses to join your lives in Matrimonial Bonding.” Kingsley raised his wand. Streaking sparks of silver, gold, and scarlet flew from tip, swirling around Ginny and Harry until both stood within a shimmering cloud of lights. “May your kiss seal your vows.” They leaned closer, Ginny raising her face to Harry, and their lips met. The shimmering lights contracted, touched their bodies, the exposed skin of their faces and necks flashing as the cloud setting into them and faded from sight.

“I pronounce you Bonded for life. You may kiss your bride.” Ginny and Harry's lips touched for timeless seconds, then separated. “Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Potter.”

Ginny and Harry turned to face their family, who all broke out with applause. Teddy ran up and hugged both their legs tightly. Then Ron and George were both slapping Harry on the back, pumping his hand. Luna and Hermione pulled Ginny into a group hug, and all the wedding attendants congratulating the newlyweds. Molly and Arthur came up to them to add their hugs.

Kingsley cleared his throat. “Ginny, Harry, Luna, Ron, we've a small bit of legal business to take care of now. Molly, where can we complete the marriage registration?” The group of seven, since Molly and Arthur came to witness as well, moved over to the dining table.

Harry signed, then turned to Ginny to hand her the quill. “Ready to sign your name, Mrs. Potter?”

Ginny took the quill. “Why, yes I am, Mr. Potter.” And with a flourish, she signed the document as well. While the rest of them signed in the indicated places, she reached up and pulled Harry's lips to hers. As their lips parted, she whispered, “I will never get tired of signing my new name.”

Passing his wand over the parchment to ensure all the ink dried, he spoke to the newlyweds, “You gave me the note with the traditional vows you planned to use so I could prompt you. I must say, Harry, I hadn't expected you to memorize them. But where did the last bit, 'Soul and Heart' came from?”

Harry shrugged. “I dunno, really. I mean, I'd memorized the rest of the vows, but when I got to that part, the words just came out.” He looked at Ginny. “Might have been that romance novel you left on the end table.” Ginny blushed.

“Wasn't mine,” she quickly denied. “Must be one Gaia left when she was visiting last week.” He chuckled at her, this wasn't the first time he'd found a romance novel laying about. Some had been in her flat's bedroom, others at Grimmauld Place. The glare she gave him caused his chuckle to become a laugh. He turned back to Kingsley as Gwenog walked up to them.

“Why, does it matter?”

Gwenog chuckled. “It matters, Harry, because while those particular words aren't often used these days, they are part of the traditional vows when both parties did choose to bond their souls, not simply their lives. That said, I agree with what Kingsley told us. You two were already living that.”

Harry turned to Ginny. “Did you know that?”

“Yes, Harry. I told you once, wizarding weddings are bonding’s. You made me very happy when you vowed our souls together. Do you regret it?” Their eyes together, he slowly rested his forehead to hers.

“Never,”he said quietly. Molly clapped her hands together, hearing this.

Kingsley rolled the parchment up. “I'll be turning this in tomorrow morning, then.”

“Wait a moment on that, Minister. Ginny, Harry,” said Gwenog, “I really hate leaving so soon, but I've got a Jones family function today as well. When do you plan to take your honeymoon?”

“After the Puddlemere game, Coach. I'll be at practice tomorrow, don't worry.”

Gwen nodded. “I'll let you know, but don't tell the others, I've already changed up tomorrows schedule so the meeting with the Management staff is first thing. I'll give you a small break and not require you to be there at six in the morning, yeah? Call it part of my wedding present. As to the other part, do you know where and how we get our jersey robes?” Ginny shook her head. “A good friend of mine, from Hogwarts days, is an absolutely brilliant stitchery witch. She makes them, then puts a spell on the embroidery until we know which player needs new or replacement jerseys. When I touch them with my wand, those names and player numbers show up.

“I am wondering, considering the delightful way you two 'formally; announced your engagement, how are you planning to announce your marriage? And are you changing your name professionally?” Ginny turned to Harry.

“It's your choice, love. I told you, playing as Ginny Weasley is good. Lots of players do so.” Ginny kissed him lightly, turned back to Gwen.

“I'm Ginny Potter now, Gwenog.” Gwen nodded.

“Alright. Would you be interested in waiting until we introduce all our players at the start of the game to announce your nuptials?”

The newlyweds looked at each other, huge smiles lighting their faces, and chorused, “Brilliant!”

“Good. I'll get your new robes to you the morning of the game. What about your rings though?”

Ginny Grinned, and Harry's eyes glinted. “Remember us touching the ring pillow? Worked out a special Disillusionment charm with Kingsley. Until we make the public announcement, only those people who were here to witness our vows can see our rings.”

Gwen grinned back.”And what about you, Harry? I could get you a new jumper for your Number One Fan uniform as well that says Ginny Potter . Sylvia could get that done easily.”

“Brilliant, thanks.”

“Right then, I'll simply 'misplace' this parchment in the clutter on my desk for a week or so, shall I? Now, let's continue the celebration before I need to leave as well,” said Kingsley. The group wandered off, leaving Gwenog, Ginny, and Harry together.

“Thank you so much for coming, Gwen. Really means a lot to both of us,” said Harry. Gwenog chuckled, giving both of them a hug.

“I'm happy for you both; you are a great team. Even if I've already lost the pool on when you two would do this.” They all laughed, then Gwenog took her leave.

Harry turned to Ginny. “Your team started a pool on when we'd get married?”

“Oh, Harry, you don't know the half of it,” she replied, laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A two-for this weekend! I got caught up on some Ranch work, leaving time for this.


	6. A Celebration of Family and Friends

Ginny and Harry started to circulate, being congratulated by family and friends. Gaia and Doozer from the Harpies both grabbed Ginny and swung her around laughing. Harry turned to find Bill and Charlie talking, both of them grinning widely when he faced them.

“Congratulations again, Harry,” said Bill, pulling Harry into a big hug.

“You've been part of the family a while, and I'm glad you are making Ginny so happy,” said Charlie.

“Is this the part, now, where you tell me if I ever hurt her I'm in trouble?” Harry asked. Bill and Charlie both laughed.

“Ginny made it quite clear some time ago, if any of us ever said that to you we'd be answering to her. You did notice she's rather formidable, yes?” asked Charlie.

“Besides, Harry, we've seen you give and get as good or better than any of us with her. Some of your fights rocked the foundations here, and you two worked that out,” said Bill.

Harry looked between them, their smiles, their serious eyes still friendly. “Wow. Wasn't expecting that. Thanks.”

Bill slapped his shoulder. “No worries, mate. Now go visit some more of the guests, dinner will be up soon.” Harry grinned and wandered along.

“So,” Charlie grinned, “not going to tell him about that time Ginny lined up all the stuffed toys in the house, made you 'walk her down the aisle' and me officiate her 'marrying' The Boy Who Lived?” Bill watched Harry talking with Minerva McGonagall and shook his head.

“Not today. Dad said he told him about Ginny's first time watching the Harpies.” Charlie chuckled. “And, if I'm reading the signs right, Mum's going to be cornering the two of them soon.”

“Picked up on that too, did you. He'll learn to watch for it fast enough. Think it's because they arranged this so fast? George contacted me just a week and a half back. From what he said, and how he said it, I figured out these two were involved up to their teeth. Ginny probably put a hex on so that they couldn't specifically say Getting Married.”

“I think I'm going to be glad it's them and not me,” replied Bill. The two eldest brothers and best mates both laughed.

Ginny rejoined him as he was talking to Andromeda and Teddy. “You were the best ring-bearer ever, Teddy, “ she said to Teddy, whose face lit up and his hair turned coppery red. “Thank you for making our special day even better.”

“You two are a beautiful couple,” said Andromeda. “I am so happy for you both.” She gathered the two into a hug, and kissed their cheeks. “Now it looks like your mother needs to talk to you, yeah?” And she nodded over their shoulders.

They turned to find Molly Weasley standing in front of them, Grinning. Ginny’s intertwined fingers clamped painfully on Harry’s hand. He glanced at her face and saw something. Fear?

“Oh, my loves,” said Mrs. Weasley quietly, wrapping them both into her arms. Harry’s face snapped forward as Molly looked from one to the other. Her embrace tightened.

He felt Loved. This embrace definitely felt loving, yet frigid, as if angry. Sudden clarity akin to the times Harry fought Death Eaters and Riddle settled over him. His vision narrowed to six redhead males. Their faces standing out clearly, while no one else gathered there seemed to notice the three people in the embrace.

Bill leaned his head closer to Charlie and whispered something, Charlie nodded. George nudged Ron, and Percy turned away from Audrey. The same Grin spread across all five of their faces, but with something that looked like… relief? Mr. Weasley wasn’t grinning. He looked like he waited to see if some intervention would be necessary.

“Oh my loves,” said Mrs. Weasley again, only loud enough for the three of them to hear. Ginny’s grip on his hand tightened and his fingers tingled from lost circulation. With a small shock Harry realized he held Ginny’s hand just as tightly.

A third time they heard, “Oh my loves. Harry, you are a good man. So sweet, you saying you wouldn’t elope with Ginny for my sake. I am so proud of you both for finding a way to keep this special occasion to just family. And I am so happy today. I just knew you two are destined for each other.” Despite her arms not moving, Molly Weasley's embrace became tighter than iron shackles. Her voice dropped to a quiet, even level and somehow Harry felt that quietness to be terrifying.

“But dropping this on me in such short notice is just like eloping, and if either of you, singly or together, Ever do that to me again, I Will Hex You Both Until You Won’t Be Able To Sit. For months, and even sleeping on your sides will be uncomfortable. Am I clear?”

Two voices in contrite chorus: “Yes, Mum.”

“Good.” Warmth flooded in as the shackles disappeared. Blood returned to his and Ginny’s fingers as their hands relaxed. Molly’s hands rested gently against one each of their cheeks. Across the room five Weasley brothers nodded and Grinned at him. Mr. Weasley visibly relaxed as an Intervention became unnecessary. Molly kissed each of their cheeks. “Because today you two made me the happiest mother in the world. Now let’s keep this party going and eat some dinner.”

Molly turned back to Arthur, who gathered her into a huge hug. Harry took in a shuddering breath, thinking it had been a bit since he did. Breathe, that is. Ginny’s hand on his cheek turned his face to hers and there on Ginny’s face that Grin. Realization rang like church bells pealing through him which of their parents they all inherited it from.

“What… just happened?” He asked.

“Welcome to the family, Love,” she whispered.

“Did I just call Mrs. Weasley ‘Mum’?”

“Yes, and you haven't called her Mrs. Weasley in a good while. If you’re smart you won’t ever let her hear you call her Mrs. Weasley again. Better be Mum or at least Molly.”

Harry snorted a laugh. “I can assure you, Love, that I am not at all ready for Death to call in my Vows to you.” Her Grin grew bigger.

“You’d better not be.”

The chant started with the Patriarch and Matriarch, followed by the Brothers.

KISS! KISS! KISS!

“Well, Mrs. Potter?”

KISS! KISS! KISS!

“Yes, Mr. Potter?”

KISS! KISS! KISS!

The chant spread through the room.

KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!

“You know, Harry, they’ve never see you truly kiss me.”

Even the children took it up.

KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!

“Do you think they’re ready for it, Gin?”

KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!

“One way to find out.”

KISS! KISS! KISS!

It started with lips pressing softly, growing firmer, then lips parted, their tongues began fencing. They pressed together and Ginny let go his hand, rising to his other cheek as his arms wrapped firmly around her back and shoulders. Gracefully he began slowly dipping her back towards the floor, and she relaxed in his arms, trusting his strength as her fingers carded into his unruly hair.

Some interminable time he slowly stood them back up. The kiss ended in a slow series of soft presses as they both gasped for air. Awareness of thundering applause slowly entered their universe, she nestled her head into his chest and they turned to behold a standing ovation. Doozer, Bill and Charlie wolf whistled them, and even Ron and Hermione applauded though they both blushed furiously.

Ginny stretched up on tiptoes to nibble his earlobe. “Merlin, Harry, you made me wet my knickers.”

“Sorry. Didn’t know you needed the loo.”

“Not that sort of wet, prat,” she growled.

“Yes, well, at least you’ve got some layers. Please don’t move from in front of me or everyone’s going to know what you did to me.” She brushed her thigh against him, making him groan softly.

Across the room Fleur felt the growing arousal in the newlyweds and shook her head gently, smiling nonetheless as she gathered Luna and Hermione by the arm. “Come, ladies, we need to rescue zem before zey _are tout amoureux_ ,” she said.

Hermione looked at her. “Sorry, what?”

“'Ermione, that kiss. Oh, _peut-être_ you did not feel the intensity, my Veela part could and did. We must get zem upstairs. Ozzerwise...”

“Otherwise, Hermione,” Luna's calm, dreamy voice drifted to her ears, “they're going to shag right here.” Realization dawned on Hermione, and the three quickly crossed the room. Surrounding the couple who still whispered to each other, they each took an arm and tugged gently.

“Come along, Ginny,” said Hermione.

“As your Maid of Honor it's time to get you two into more comfortable clothes,” said Luna, to laughter.

“No, it's my party! We need to stay.”

“ _Oh ma soeur et frére, j’ai senti ton baiser a traveser la-bas! Non non non_ , you need some time. Zere will be more party,” said Fleur. Turning to the gathered family, she spoke up, “Time for zem to change before we eat! Zee guests of honor will be right back.” Then she pulled Harry along towards the stairs.

“No, Gin's right, we need to dance yet,” Harry said.

“ _Ah, mes chéris, vous devez prendre une chambre._ First, you get into more comfortable clothes.” To some laughter from those around, the three ladies managed to maneuver the newlyweds to and up the stairs. Hermione gave Ron a look, catching his attention, and pointed her head up the stairs as well. Surprisingly, he started after them. “Grab Harry's things from the other room,” she said to him, and he nodded.

He caught up with them by the time the group reached the door to Molly and Arthur's bedroom, Ginny and Harry having stopped a couple times for some more snogging. Helping get the two of them through the door, he set the clothes Harry wore to the Burrow on the bed. “Need any more help?” he asked. Fleur shook her head, and shooed Hermione, Ron, and Luna from the room. Closing the door, she turned back to Ginny and Harry, once again engrossed in a deep snog.

“ _Mes chéris_ , take your time, and when you are sated, change and come back downstairs, _n'est c'est pas._ ” Harry broke the kiss, looking at Fleur with a mix of confusion and thankfulness.

“What?” Ginny's hands cupped his cheeks, pulling his face towards hers.

“Take a few minutes, 'Arry. We shall see you soon. But mufliato the door when I leave, _oui_?” As the door closed behind her, Fleur heard the light buzzing in her ears that let her know Harry, or possibly Ginny, understood and cast the spell. Just to be sure, she did also, and turned towards the stairs as Teddy bumped into her. “And what do you need, Teddy?”

“Need to see Ginny an' Harry to 'gradulate them!” Fleur chuckled.

“Zey are changing zere clothes to be more _confortable_ , _mon chér_. Zey will be downstairs soon,” she returned, turning the youngster and gently pushing him towards the stairs as a thumping noise sounded through the wall. Fleur shook her head gently; silencing spells could block sound inside a room, but not sound transmitted through the structure.

“What is that?” asked Teddy.

“Zat is 'Arry playing zee drums to 'elp Ginny change her clothes _plus rapidement_. Let us find Victoire, oui, and you can tell her she can dance wis' 'er Oncle 'Arry while you dance wis' Tante Ginny.” Together the two went down the stairs as the thumping continued. At the base of the stairs, she pointed Teddy towards Victoire, being entertained by her Uncle George, and Teddy ran over. Then she looked for her husband, who turned towards her when Charlie pointed out her approach, and glided into his arms.

“Everything fine?” he asked, as she sighed into his chest. Someone had turned on the wireless and tuned in a station playing dance music. Fleur looked into Bills eyes and pointedly tilted her head towards an open area of floor. Chuckling, he lead her onto the floor and twirled her, then back into his arms.

“Eet is well now, _oui. Je pense que les inciter à un si profond baiser n’était peut-être pas judicieux_ ,” she responded. Bill chuckled.

“But so much fun.”

“You did not sense the lust, Bill.”

“Can Veelas get inside someones mind, then?”

“ _Non,_ but our ozzer senses provide. ’Arry reeked of satyr and Ginny of nymph. Zey were very close to embarrassing zee entire family. Teddy found us just as I locked zee door behind me, a muffling charm set. And yet he asked me what zee thumping noise on zee wall was, _oui_? I told him 'Arry helps Ginny change clothing.”

“They're shagging? On Mum & Dads bed?” Bill laughed. “I know the two of them can be insatiable, I've heard them or at least their silencing charm around the Burrow many times, but I didn't think even Ginny would try on our parents bed.”

“ _Non_ , my handsome man, 'Arry was bending her over zee foot-board as I close zee door, zey are, shall we say, _en train faire le chien_.” Bill chuckled again.

“Think we'll have a new niece or nephew in nine months?”

“ _Non_ , zey both 'ave more sense. Ginny particularly, her career wis' zee 'Arpies, she will wait, and 'Arry will wait because she wishes it,” she replied, responding to his touch to dip back, then up. They wandered over to the side as George and Victoire started to dance, along with Molly and Arthur.

Harry and Ginny came down the stairs, now wearing what they'd arrived in earlier. She nudged her husband, drawing his ear closer to her lips to whisper, “Zey are much relaxed, now.”

“Veela senses again?” She laughed softly, musically, and nudged him.

“Use your eyes. Even you can see zee flush on Ginny's cheeks, neck, and shoulders. All of you Weasleys show your satisfaction zis way.” Bill looked over, catching the shine in his sister's eyes. Ginny's eyes met his and the blush on her cheeks deepened as her older brother grinned wickedly and winked at her.

Just then, the commentator on the wireless announced, “These next few numbers go out to a request near Ottery St. Catchpole; I hope you enjoy them.”

Bill looked back to Fleur, pulled her into his arms, kissing her. “You knew something,” he said slyly.

She shook her head, long silvery hair shimmering across her back. “ _Non, non, je ne savais rein. Mais je soupçonnais_ ,” she replied. “When zey became engaged, 'Arry came to our house and asked could I teach him a few dances. So, let us begin a new chant, one less embarrassing for all of us.” Bill cocked his head, Fleur turned to the couple, and called out, “DANCE!” Bill took up the cry, and soon the entire room did as well.

“DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!”

As the opening notes of a famous Muggle waltz started playing on the wireless, Harry turned to his bride, gathered her into his arms, and twirled them out onto the floor. Ginny's delight to be pulled into the waltz lit the room brighter than the sun. Their eyes locked to each others, they didn't notice as the other dancers left the floor to the bridal couple. Arthur gathered Molly into his arms, and Molly's face lit with a smile nearly as huge as her daughters as they watched the dancers.

Cries of encouragement, and shouts about how well Harry danced came from the gathered family. George was heard exclaiming how much better Harry danced than at the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Applause rang out as the waltz came to a close. Arthur and Molly walked out to the bridal couple as the next song began to play. Arthur took Ginny in his arms, and Molly went to Harry.

No one in the family was surprised at all that their parents and sister danced the next number so well, but Ron's chin nearly hit the floor when Harry held his own in a Jitterbug with Molly, and for her part Molly's uproarious laughter when Harry improvised a patty-cake hand slapping in time to the music filled the room.

Bill gathered Fleur close, pressed his lips to her ear. “You taught him those.” She nodded, her eyes sparkling with happy tears.

“'Arry said 'e heard me telling George zere must be a waltz at a wedding, and 'e said 'e wanted to make Ginny so 'appy. Now, you should dance wiz your sister.” Bill kissed her neck gently.

“I will. But first, I dance again with you.” Fleur smiled as she and Bill stepped out onto the dance floor.

 

 


	7. Weasley Family Wagers

After all her brothers danced with Ginny, and all the ladies with Harry (who blushed very deeply when Minerva complemented him on how much he'd improved his dancing since the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard tournament), Ginny and Harry were pushed together for one more dance. As Harry gathered Ginny into his arms, she stood on tip-toes to whisper in his ear, “Harry, when did you learn to waltz so well?” He smiled at her as they stepped in time to a slow-dance piece.

“I wanted to make you happy at our wedding, and Fleur said a waltz is mandatory for weddings. So I asked her, on New Years. Did I mess up?”

Ginny rested her head against his chest, inhaling his scent. “No, Harry, you didn't mess up.” She pulled back slightly and caught his eyes. “Unless you ever try telling me you don't like dancing again.” Harry laughed.

“I'm surprised how much I enjoy dancing with you, my Soul.” Her eyes lit up at his words, she lay her head against his chest again, listening to his heart. As the dance drew to a close, Mrs. Weasley called out, “Dinner is ready, we just need a bit of help getting everything onto the table.”

Charlie, George, Angelina, and Ginny's teammates Gaia, Ginger, and Doozer all started levitating multiple dishes into the dining room, as the rest of the family and guests began to settle in. They helped distribute the bowls and platters around the table for dinner.

Between family and the additional guests invited, nearly 30 people gathered around the magically expanded table. When Molly spotted the newlyweds she called for everyone to sit. Bill glanced at his father, who nodded, and Bill remained standing. A filled wine glass was at every table setting (except for Teddy and Victoire's, whose glasses were filled with water), and Bill tapped his glass for everyone’s attention.

“Normally, we as a family don't do toasts before dinner, but due to some shenanigans on the part of a couple of us, today isn't quite normal, is it?” Laughing rolled around the gathering. “And, when we do a toast on those special occasions, it's either Dad or I who do the honours. Today, though, I believe the honour is yours, brother Ron.” Bill sat, and Ron stood slowly, looked around and cleared his throat.

“Well, even though everyone here is either family or our closest friends, this is still too much like speaking in front of a crowd and you all know how good I am at that, so...” This brought more laughter. Ron looked at Ginny and Harry. “Harry, mate, who could have guessed when we met on the Express ten years ago we'd be here today? I mean, what with all we've been through, there were a lot of times it didn't look like we'd even finish school.”

“You didn't finish school,” called out George, “or did that escape your memory?” Laughter again, even from Minerva McGonagall.

“Shut it, George, this is my speech, yeah? Anyway, Harry, time and again we've gotten through things together. I even went into the Forrest with you after those giant spiders, you still owe me for that one. And while I didn't figure it out, someone had to pour it into my emotional teaspoon,” he nudged Hermione, “I get it now how you worried about fancying your best mates sister.

“Ginny, you've made it really clear we your brothers don't have to defend you. But we're going to, because you're our only sister. Nor am I going to stop telling you two to cease and desist on the public displays of affection you're always doing. Even though I know it doesn't work.” More laughter as Ginny and Harry deliberately turned to each other with a quick snog. “My point, exactly!

“Thing is, Ginny, you've shown us all how clever, witty, strong, and independent you are, that you make good choices, and it still makes me so happy that you've chosen a bloke I happen to believe is one of the best people in the world to make your life with; Harry, I'm so happy you are now more than simply my blood-brother, you're my brother-in-law and you didn't let me chase you away from the best person in the world to complete you.” He lifted his glass, as did everyone at the table.

“To Ginny and Harry, Happiness, Health, Love, and a long life to enjoy it.” With a chorus of 'Here, here” and “To Ginny and Harry” everyone drank to the newlyweds. Ron set his wineglass down and called, “Now let's eat!”

Arthur raised his hand. “There is one more order of business that must be completed before we eat. Welcome to our guests, please indulge us patiently. This is a major family event, and so we must settle up on some Weasley Family Wagers. As Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley, I see that all parties to wagers involving Ginny and Harry are present. Is the Keeper of the Keys and Purse ready?”

Molly stood behind Arthur. “Yes, I am.” Harry noted that her Grin came back to her face.

“I'd like to go first, please. Because... well, most of you know why,” said George. Arthur nodded, and George and Charlie stood. “Feorge and Gred wager two galleons that Ginny and Harry will elope.”  
“Charlie wagers, Ginny would, but Harry won't.”

Arthur then asked, “And the outcome?” George reached into his pocket and handed two golden galleons to Charlie, then the two of them shook hands, and Charlie handed the coins to Molly.

“Wait, why isn't Charlie keeping his winnings?” asked Doozer.

Molly answered, “After the wager is paid off, the winner places the funds into our Family Emergency Fund; that's managed by the Keeper of the Keys and Purse. Which is why I can't make any wagers.”

“It's a practice that's helped us out quite a bit over the years,” said Arthur. “Who shall be next?”

Fleur and Percy stood up. “Fleur wagers a galleon, Ginny will be a Beautiful June Bride.”

“Percy wagers, She'll Not be a June Bride, that's too cliché.” Fleur turned Percy's winnings over, and the rest of the ritual as well.

Hermione and Angelina stood next.

“Wait, how many of you made wagers on us?” asked Harry.

Hermione laughed. “Quite a few of us, actually. Hermione wagers a galleon they will be married in September.”

“Angeline that they will marry in July. So neither of us win” Both ladies placed galleons on the table, and shook hands. Molly scooped up the coins.

“For the benefit of our guests, if the wager is a draw, both pay,” said Arthur. “Next?” Harry shook his head, laughing.

Bill and Ron stood next. “Bill wagers two galleons with his brother Ron, they will have a long engagement.”

Ron laughed. “They'll be married within six months of getting engaged.” Both brothers smiled as the coins and handshake were exchanged, and then passed to Molly.

Arthur and Ginny stood next. “Wait, you wagered on us too, Ginny? I am betrayed even before our wedding day!” Everyone laughed, Ginny kissed his forehead. Then she nodded to her father.

“Arthur wagers five knuts with his daughter, Harry won't propose.”

“WHAT? No, I did!”

Ginny laughed loudly. “Ginny wagers, Harry Will Propose. But I won’t say yes at first, because we will be too young.” Arthur came around the table to give Ginny her winnings, but instead of a handshake the two embraced. As Ginny whispered something into her father's ear, Arthur winked at Harry. Then he returned to his place at the head of the table. Ginny turned to Molly. “Mum?”

“Go ahead, dear.”

“Harry, it was the summer after the war and you were in a rough place in your head, and I was trying to help you out of it. This happened while talking to Dad about it. I knew you would propose. I actually expected you to do so during my last year at Hogwarts, instead of just after I got home.” She cupped his cheeks in her hands, leaned forward and kissed him deeply. “And thank you for trusting me, believing me, when I told you we were too young and not ready yet.”

Harry pulled her lips to his again, and when they parted this time, he said, “You've always been worth waiting for. I love you.”

“I love you more, Harry, because you've made me the happiest woman in the world today. Love, even though it's not much, I asked Mum if instead of my winnings going to the Family fund, they could go to one of the charities you support.”

“And I replied,” said Molly, “that I think all of the winnings from these wagers will go to the one you tell us, Harry. It seems to me a great wedding present for you two. Since you two surprised us all and didn't give us time to get something else.”

Ginny and Harry blushed lightly, but Molly's huge smile let them know that as Arthur told Harry earlier, all was forgiven. Then someone started applauding, and others asked if they could contribute to the donation as well. He looked around the family and friends gathered at the table and his heart swelled that so many people cared about him, he and Ginny, and causes he held dear. Ginny's hand cupped his cheek, turning him to face her. As she brushed his face with her thumbs, he said, “Happiest day of my life so far. And I still can't believe you all made a bet on us!”

“I will always bet on us, my Soul.” Ginny closed her eyes and kissed him deeply.

“Oi, Mate, if you don't stop snogging and we don't start eating I'll wager we're all going to toss the two of you into a room somewhere so we can,” called out Ron, and Sunday Dinner commenced. Harry looked about at everyone dishing food onto their plates. Conversations between several people overlapped and intertwined with others; elbows were nudged and jokes made. He felt the warmth and love between everyone, and looked into his bride's gleaming chocolate brown eyes. Leaning close, he whispered to her again, “I love you, Ginny.”

Their noses touched, but before they could kiss: “Oi! Less Public Display, More Eating!” Ron's voice rolled over them. Laughing, they turned to their plates.

 


	8. Departures

Guests started to leave soon after pudding was eaten. All the Harpies knew they faced a week of hard practices, preparing for their big game. Children present showed signs of becoming over-tired, their parents wanting to get them home. Bill and Fleur were the first, gathering Victoire and bringing her so her Tante Ginny and Uncle Harry could hug and kiss her. Andromeda and Teddy left next.

Molly and Arthur were the last two to whom they said their farewells, in the kitchen, as the newlyweds prepared to depart. Arthur and Ginny embraced as Harry hugged Molly.

“Mum, I'll owl you a letter with the instructions. Let's put those winnings into the Lumos Fund, yeah?” he whispered to her. Molly pulled her head back and looking into the green eyes she knew so entranced her daughter, she nodded. Standing on tip-toe she cupped and kissed his cheek.

“You two made us so happy today, Harry,” said Molly. “Now, you take her home and get started on grandchildren.”

“Mum! Not ready for that yet,” replied Ginny. Molly smiled at her daughter.

“I simply said get started, Ginny.,” she replied, taking her daughter into her arms for a tight hug She whispered into her ear, “You'll see, even when it doesn't take, making a baby is fun.”

“Mum!”

Molly laughed. “There's a reason you have six brothers, dear. Speaking of which, we'll see you next Sunday, yes? Wait, when is your big game?”

“Saturday, Mum, so yes, we'll be here for family dinner on Sunday. We're leaving on our honeymoon Monday after.” They kissed each others cheeks, and Molly let her go to her son-in-law, then went back into the sitting room to help her other children prepare to leave.

Arthur embraced Harry. “I'm glad Molly spoke her piece today,” he said quietly, “even though I didn’t expect her to. As I said, it's off her chest. Now, if Molly does ever bring it up again, politely remind her that she and I _did_ elope.”

At Ginny and Harry's surprised, looks Arthur laughed. “Molly’s already mentioned it, simply brushing over details. Though as she said then, she and I were always meant for each other. Just as you two are.”

‘But why would she bring it up again, Dad?’ asked Ginny.

“Probably because she’ll figure it out she’s been hiding from herself that you two have been living together for two years already.”

Both Ginny and Harry's jaws dropped. Ginny recovered first. “How… ?”

“Do you recall a time I floo called Harry and you answered?”

‘Yes. But I frequently answered floo calls at Harry’s.”

“It was half eleven to midnight, and you were in your pygamas.”

“Oh.”

“This was after I told you, Harry, you’re already part of this family. And long after we made our wager, Ginny.”

Harry shook his head incredulously. “I still can’t believe you bet like that on us.”

Arthur's face beaming, he replied “Best wager I ever made, Harry, fully intending to lose.” He gathered them both into his arms for another hug. “Now, are you using the floo network or are you apparating?”

“I thought apparating, it's why I brought Gin's coat with me.”

“Then it's time for you to go. Sounds like the rain let up some. So get her coat, Harry, and take your bride home.”

— – — – — — – — – — — – — – — — – — – — — – — – — — – — – —

 

The rain in London pattered down much gentler though no less persistent than at the Burrow when Harry and Ginny appeared at the top of the porch steps to Grimmauld Place, laughing joyfully. Harry opened the outer vestibule door and they ducked in from the wet, shaking water from their coats, then hugging each other tightly and drifting into another kiss as Harry cast a drying charm over them.

The inner door opened and Kreacher bowed to them. “Sir and Ma'am are home. Welcome. Do you wish Kreacher to prepare a meal?”

“No, thank you, Kreacher, we've eaten,” replied Harry still gazing into Ginny’s chocolate eyes. “Actually we're likely to head off to bed, it's been a big day,” Kreacher turned slightly, snapped his fingers, and faced them again.

“Kreacher prepared a hot bath for Sir and Ma'am before you retire, and your bed is warmed.”

Ginny’s face lit at the thought of soaking in the huge tub Harry installed during the renovations. Then her head turned quickly to face the elf. “Wait. Kreacher, did you just call me Ma'am? Again?”

“Yes Ma'am.”

She looked at Harry. “Did you tell him?” Harry shook his head slowly, now wearing a bemused look, and they turned to Kreacher. “How...?”

“The Colours that surround Sir and Ma'am are changed now.”

“The Colours... you see auras?”

“Of course, Kreacher sees Colours,” he scoffed. “Kreacher is a House Elf serving the Ancient and Noble House of Potter-Black.”

She turned her face to Harry, he to hers. “House Elves see auras,” she said.

“Apparently so,” he replied. His left hand slid up her back, fingers carding into the hairs beneath her braid, some of the strands tugging slightly at the new ring on his fourth finger and he gently, firmly kissed his bride. She pressed into the kiss, her own hand reaching up to his cheek as her tongue teased his lips.

Some unmeasured time later a gentle “Harrumph” interrupted them. Their lips parted reluctantly but their eyes remained locked, twin pools of molten green to hot chocolate.

“Will Sir and Ma'am be staying in the vestibule for the evening?”

Harry shook his head, still lost in his bride. His fingers played with the blue ribbon binding her braided fiery tresses. “You worked in that old ditty,” he whispered.

“The one Hermione told me? It isn't a Wizarding thing, but I like it. Our rings are the old, Mum's dress the borrowed, my ribbon the blue.”

“And the new?” he asked. Ginny’s face glowed even brighter as her lips spread in a wicked grin.

“That's for you to find, Husband,” she purred. Harry’s grin matched hers.

“Well, then, it's time for me to show you another Muggle custom.” His voice just a bit deeper.

“What's that?”

“The Groom carries his Bride across the Threshold,” he answered, then swept her up and over his shoulder in a rescue carry.

“Harry!” she cried, as the Groom entered the House carrying his Bride. Hiding his amusement deep beneath an impassive face, Kreacher watched the couple go, their Colours spreading and eddying around them as Harry climbed the stairs, Ginny laughing and mock struggling. Just as they rose out of sight she started slapping his bum. Their Colours swirling, sparkling, and slowly drifting into the walls, the ceiling, the floor, Kreacher _felt_ the House absorb them, brightening just a bit more.

With an uncharacteristic grin on his face, the old House Elf closed the door and set the wards. Turning and starting along the hall toward the stairs down to the kitchen and his room, he stopped before the black velvet drapes that Sirius used to cover the Portrait in the entry hall and contemplated taking them down.

“No, not tonight. Sir and Ma'am will not be coming downstairs this night. Tomorrow morning Kreacher will rise early. That will suffice.” Something sounding suspiciously like a bullfrog laughing floated softly through the air as he contemplated Sir and Ma'am's reaction when they saw the now empty Portrait. The Old Mistress is passed, long live the New Mistress.

Kreacher looked around as the Colours in the walls began to glow a tad brighter. “Seven generations of the House of Black Kreacher served, and now the first of Potter-Black.” Stretching a bit to ease the aches in his joints, brought on no doubt by the day of rain, the thought that with a bit of luck he would see the next generation arrive for him to serve warmed his bones. He resumed his walk to his room, looking at the portraits with which Master Harry had replaced the heads of the previous House Elves of the House of Black. He nodded to himself, pleased that Master found a means to honor the service of Kreacher's predecessors. It seemed odd, perhaps, that Master did not like being called that, but Sir sufficed to show proper respect for the Head of House. “Kreacher has served the Dead long enough. It feels _good_ to serve Life again.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed my version of how Ginny and Harry get married.
> 
> Lumos, in case you didn't know, is one of the charitable trusts J.K. Rowling set up to help orphans find homes.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Thanks to my beta readers, Dogboy, Doozer, Nonwo, and BeckyScott.
> 
> I suppose my take on this came from a number of different times writers covered Ginny and Harry's wedding. Also, I used Google Translate for the French dialog; I will gratefully accept feedback from any native French speakers to help with idiom or a better means to say ... whatever ... I am trying to say.
> 
> There are two stories I've read which provided inspiration for parts of this one. First, on the manner that Ginny and Harry announce their engagement, and second, on Harry learning to dance to make Ginny happy at their wedding. Because from experience, someone who feels so strongly about other people dancing with their partner is going to learn how to dance, eh.


End file.
